The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. It is believed that a significant portion of the population wears eyeglasses. However, the improved vision typically provided by those glasses may be reduced if the glasses do not stay in the correct position on the wearer. This may be a common scenario for eyeglass wearers, as glasses can sometimes easily slip for various different reasons such as, but not limited to, from perspiration, from motion of the wearer, from gravity.
By way of educational background, an aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that typically retainer cords may be used to help hold glasses in place. Eyeglass retainer cords are often tightly-binding ropes or straps that secure glasses by holding the glasses against the face of a wearer. Retainer cords can often be viewed as unattractive or foolish looking. Furthermore, one may expect that the tightness of the cord may result in impressions in the hair style or skin of the wearer, lifting the glasses too highly upon the face, causing discomfort from pulling hair, or pressing the eyeglass frames too tightly upon the bridge of the nose, or another location. In addition some retainer cords may be used solely to hold glasses or sunglasses around the neck of the wearer with little or no aid in holding the glasses or sunglasses in place on the face of the user.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.